


Don't Know Much

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, embarrassing amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Patton tries to figure out how to tell Logan how he feels, his friends are here to help





	Don't Know Much

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is Based around the song "What a Wonderful World" By the amazing Sam Cooke. If you don't know the song, please go check it out.

Patton flopped on his stomach, face pressed into Roman’s fine pillows. Roman lay relaxed on one side of him and Virgil sat cross legged on the other, playing with the fringed edge of a throw pillow. 

“I’m telling you Patton,” Roman was saying in his typically grand fashion, “a serenade is the perfect way to tell Logan how you feel, sing him one of the great love songs!”

“Or don’t do that,” Vigil chipped in, “those songs make you emotional all the time! You’ll start bawling and scare him right out of the room. Plus you don’t want to just sing any old song that’s not relevant to the two of you. “ 

“You know Virgil, you are not really saying no to the idea of singing.” Roman teased lightly.  
Patton sat up excitedly, “so you both agree that a song is the best way to tell Logan how I feel?”

“No,” Vigil hesitated, “I still think you should just talk to him, but I suppose a song isn’t the worst way to open that conversation. BUT,” he said to stop Patton who was already halfway to the door, “ It has to be the perfect, I mean the perfect song Patton. In fact I think I should approve it before you do anything.” 

“WE should approve it,” Roman amended, ignoring the sour look Virgil gave him. 

Patton wore his cat headphones for about week after that, endlessly looking for the perfect song. One that fit both them, one light enough not to scare Logan away and one that wouldn’t make him bawl. 

It was an odd week for the others. A week without forced family fun nights making Virgil leave his room. A week of Roman trying to figure out how to cook for the others. A week of crestfallen looks from Logan as Patton turned down yet another invitation to do puzzles together, or to go bird watching. 

It was those very looks that assured Roman that no matter what song Patton choose it would work. Logan had feelings for Patton whether he admitted it or not. Still, he and Virgil both breathed sighs of relief when Patton finally presented them with the song. 

He had burst into Virgil’s room, dragging Roman behind him by the hand, and in the other triumphantly holding his headphones. 

“I did it!” 

Virgil chuckled after recovering from his initial startle, “Okay then, let's hear it.” 

Each of their smiles grew as they listened. 

It was perfect. 

It fit both of them.

It probably wouldn’t scare Logan with too many feeling.

And it most likely wouldn’t make Patton bawl. Maybe. Hopefully. 

“And,” Roman gushed, “Virgil and I can sing Back up for you!” 

“What? No we can’t.” 

“Of course you can, this song needs some do wap background!” Patton clapped his hands excitedly.

“Okay first of all, I don’t do wap, and second, don’t you think this should be private for you and Logan?” 

Roman rolled his eyes, “ we can duck out at the end of the song. And won’t you do wop for your dear sweet friend Patton?” The two put their heads together and adopted twin puppy dog looks.” 

“Fine,” Virgil threw his hands up in defeat, shying away from Roman’s near maniacal giggle. 

It all came together very quickly after that, an unsuspecting Logan walking into the living room to find Patton lying suggestively on the couch. 

“Hello Logan,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle. 

“Wwwwhat is happening?” He asked dropping the book he had been reading to his side. 

“You know Logan,” Patton said trying to keep the grin off his face, “I don’t know much about history,”

“Well that’s not surprising,”

“Don’t know much Biology,’

“Why did you sing the word ‘Biology’?”

Patton sat up with a grin, “Don’t know much about a science book, Don’t know much about the french I took,” he sang.

Roman appeared then, dragging a reluctant Virgil to add back up vocals. Logan spared them a glance, taking a small step backwards as Patton stood up, looking him straight in the eye. 

“But I do know that I love you, and I know that if you loved me too, what a wonderful world this would be.” 

Logan gave the other two a startled look as Roman blocked the stairs and Virgil shrugged apologetically. Meanwhile Patton hopped up on the counter and beckoned Logan to him. 

“Don’t know much about geography, don’t know much trigonometry,  
Don’t know much about algebra, Don’t know what a slide rule is for,”

“Well actually Patton, a slide rule is” he was got off by Patton using his tie to pull him between his knees and press a finger to his lips. 

He smiled gently at Logan’s blush before he continued singing, “but I do know that one and one is two. And if this one could be with you, what a wonderful world this would be,” 

He leaned forward to peck Logan’s nose before standing up on the counter to really deliver the next verse. 

“Now, I don't claim to be an A student, but I'm trying to be. for maybe by being an A student baby I can win your love for me” 

“Uh oh,” Roman whispered as Patton sat down again, sing softly now, voice wavering and eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh boy here we go,” Virgil sighed. 

Logan looked over and waved them away, “I've got this,” he said softly even as Patton sobbed about not knowing French. Virgil smiled at his friend as Roman grabbed his arm to sink out, and was very surprised to pop up at the top of the stairs. 

“Roman what are you doing?” But the prince just made a frantic shushing gesture as he peaked over the banister. 

 

Logan gently took Patton's hand , using the other to wipe away a few of the others overly emotional tears as he cried too hard to continue singing. 

Logan cleared his throat, awkwardly pushing through what he was about to say, “I do know that I love you,” he stuttered and stumbled, “ and I know that if you loved me too, what a wonderful world this would be”

He should have been prepared for the squeal and the arms that got flung around his neck, but he wasn't. Nonetheless he wrapped his arms tight around his love. 

 

“Patton, if you don't stop crying and giggling I won't be able to kiss you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts and come say Hi on tumblr! http://inalandofmythandtimeofmagic.tumblr.com/


End file.
